1. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art barricades have been mounted on the side wall of a shooting booth and have been pivoted to swing in either direction toward either booth on opposite sides of that side wall. However, this defeats the purpose of the blast shield. Also, such an arrangement produces an interference between users of adjacent booths as they may be competing for the use of the same barricade.
2. Field of the Invention
The field of art to which this invention pertains is shooting booths for shooting ranges, and, in particular, to the orientation of shelves, barricades and blast shields for use at the booth.